


Longest Year

by Synnerxx



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper wants a kid. Natasha isn't sure if she's ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longest Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bballgirl3022](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/gifts).



"What do you think about having a child?" Pepper asks one night as they lay in bed together.

Natasha turns her head to look at her. "Do you think that's wise considering our jobs and who we're associated with and what we face every day?" 

"We'd find ways to keep them safe, I have no doubt. I'm asking if you ever thought about it." Pepper reaches out and tucks a curl behind Natasha's ear.

"No, I can't say that I have. What made you suddenly bring it up?" She asks, voice even, giving away nothing.

"I've always wanted a kid, but dealing with Tony kind of made it impossible, not to mention he's basically a kid himself. There was just never time and never the right person." Pepper tangles her fingers with Natasha's. 

"Did you ever think about having children with Tony?" Natasha asks, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Briefly. Then I realised that Tony can barely take care of himself, much less a kid. Not that I don't think he wouldn't step up to the task, but we wouldn't have worked out with a kid anyway. Because we don't work, not in that kind of relationship." Pepper muses thoughtfully.

"Clint thought about having a child once." Natasha says, looking up at the ceiling.

"With you?" Pepper turns to face her.

"Maybe. I don't know. He never really said. Just mentioned in passing that he wanted one, but knew it could never happen given our jobs." Natasha explains.

"You think he still wants one?" Pepper asks.

"I don't know." Natasha shrugs, sheets rustling underneath her.

"So back to my original question. Would you consider having a kid with me?" Pepper smiles at her lover.

"Pepper, I love you. I just don't know if having a child would be the best thing for us right now. I'm not saying never. I'm just saying not right now. Ask me again in a year." Natasha leans over and presses a kiss to the corner of Pepper's mouth.

"You're right. I just feel like the longer I wait, the less time I have, you know?" Pepper sighs.

"Ask me again in a year. Let's see where we are then." Natasha urges, curling her fingers around Pepper's just a little more.

"Promise me you'll think about it in the meantime." Pepper presses, looking at Natasha with a small frown.

"I promise I'll think about it." Natasha nods. 

"Thank you." Pepper grins and kisses Natasha, pressing her back into the bed.

\--

The thought of having a kid follows Natasha around for the next few days. She's never really seen herself as anything even resembling maternal. It's a strange thought, but she did promise Pepper to think on it, so she does.

She knows it would make Pepper happy and Pepper would be an excellent mother, but she still can't see her own self as a parent, even with Pepper by her side.

She knows she needs to get to a place where she knows she wants a child, not just because Pepper wants one before she answers Pepper's question again. 

She'll get there. She knows she will. It'll just take time.


End file.
